


Phantom Pain

by AlexTheAlex97



Series: The extent of childhood trauma [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Smut, M/M, Scars, Smut, briefly mentioned violence, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheAlex97/pseuds/AlexTheAlex97
Summary: So I wanted this fic to represent the consent issues that both Harry and Draco have in this AU I've created. Consent is a hugely important thing in every situation and I wanted to write a scene in which one of them doesn't consent because in all the books and fics I've read I've never seen it happen. The start is left intentionally ambiguous so that I can finish it later.It always ends up being a non-con, and I think it's important to show the other side of trauma that isn't people coercing others into something they aren't comfortable with. The non-con tag I've put is due to slight mentions of past non-con and violence.With that knowledge in mind, go forth and read! I hope you enjoy this little ficlet I've made, and as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The extent of childhood trauma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164917
Kudos: 6





	Phantom Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fic I read of a different pairing from a different fandom, in which one of the characters is really badly injured, and the other worships the scars as they heal.

**Draco**  
He doesn't look as shaken telling me this time and just goes to put his shirt back on, but I stop him, placing my hand on his chest gently, feeling how hot the winding scar is against my palm. I trace it gently, laying Draco back on the bed and tossing his shirt to one side, then going back to softly tracing the scar, watching him tense and then calm in an ever-fluttering pattern. 

“I can stop if you want.”

“No, it’s okay.”

He moves my hand back to the start, and it feels so natural to bend down and softly brush my lips down the pattern of the scar, following it from his shoulder down to his thigh and then ankle and foot. I go back to the other brand he has on his back and gently rub it before kissing over it softly. Tears are streaming down his face, years and years of built-up pain leaving him as he watches me in silence. I run my hands through his hair, over his back, his neck, pressing kisses over every scar I can find. After what seems like an eternity, I roll him back over and wipe his tear-stained cheeks.

“It's gonna be alright Harry, I promise I’ll be here every step of the way.” 

**Harry**  
I remember everything when I wake up, the crying, him comforting me, the hurt, the pain. I was supposed to let him rest but instead, I just gave him more of my problems. I sit and watch as his eyes flutter open and he looks up at me, his face crumpling when he wakes up enough to realize what’s going through my head. 

“Breathe Harry, I wouldn’t have stayed if I didn’t want to.” 

He wraps his arms around the back of my still-bare shoulders and rests his head atop mine.

“Don't even think about it, you are staying right there for a bit longer, and we, are gonna talk”

His tone is playful, an unusual sound coming from someone as normally stoic as him.  
“What, praytell, are we going to talk about?” 

He smiles, “You remember talking to me last night, telling me everything that happened, don't you?” His tone is slightly more serious now, but still light. I nod my head cautiously at him, not knowing where he’s going with this.  
“It wasn't your fault, what happened to you. I know you think it was, but it wasn’t. You don't have to believe me, and I know how hard it is to believe something when you’ve persuaded yourself otherwise, but try for me...” He pauses, “...because I don't want you hurting any longer.” 

He finishes speaking and I turn and bring my lips to his, surprising him, scaring him probably, but he doesn’t pull away, instead hands moving to my neck and waist, pulling us closer and closer until his body is flush to me, his lips pressing against mine in a steady rhythm. His hands unconsciously moving to my hair, tugging ever so slightly as I learn his movements, how he turns his whole body to me, how he slides his leg in between mine, how he moves his hands so they cross over the number on my back, showing how little he cares about what I’ve done in the past, but more than happy to settle on the present. 

Our tongues dancing together in almost perfect sync for what seems like a lifetime, how we then pull away, gasping for breath, and how he laughs and smiles the brightest smile I could ever expect from someone who has been through as much as he has. 

A smile that shows how much he trusts me.

His beautiful green eyes stare into mine as I let him claim me, and then his lips are on mine again, but this time it's rough, his hands pulling against my hair insistently, moving across my body, every touch burning into my skin like a red-hot brand but I don't want him to stop, pulling him closer and closer to me, our entire bodies pressed firmly together, barely able to move in the tangle of limbs, his hands slowly tracing every scar, every muscle, finding my boxers, my butt, hands sliding over them, squeezing gently. My hands moving loosely around his shoulders, letting him control me, take me as far as he wants. His hands roaming wherever they want until he finally pulls away, frowning slightly as he starts to speak.   
“Not today, another day I promise we can, but not today. I’m not ready yet.”  
I hug him. “Draco, you don't have to promise me anything. If you think you need to do this for me to care about you then you're wrong. I’ll stay with you regardless of if you want sex, there aren’t any conditions on us, and there never will be.”

He looks shocked. “Are you sure?”

“All I can ask of you is to be honest. Please don’t ever let me pressure you into going further than you want to. If you don't wish to do something then tell me like you did today, no matter what I will always listen. I trust you enough to know you trust me back, and that you’ll tell me when something isn’t right.”

“I love you, Draco. Nothing will change that.”


End file.
